Trixie Sting
Beatrice ''Trixie'' Sting ''- jedna z głównych postaci w serialu. Członkini Gangu Shane'a.'' Wygląd Trixie jest średniego wzrostu szczupłą dziewczyną z długimi nogami. Na twarzy ma typową dla siebie zaciętość, pogodne spojrzenie i usta wygięte w uśmiechu. Włosy koloru kasztanowo rudego ma zawsze spięte w dwa, nietypowe kucyki. Na co dzień nosi szare obcisłe spodnie spięte paskiem ze znakiem Shane'a, oraz zieloną bluzkę z krótkim rękawem z tymże znakiem na ramieniu. Wnyki przypięte ma do paska. W jednym z odcinków, mogliśmy podziwiać ją nawet w przebraniu staruszka. Historia Nie wiadomo w jakiej wiosce wychowała się Trixie. Gdy zabrakło Shane'a, jedynej osoby zdolnej do bronienia Slugterry przed opryszkami, sama musiała chwycić za blaster i niejako przejąć jego obowiązki na swoim terenie. Trixie debiutuje w odcinku Świat pod naszymi stopami, część pierwsza, kiedy to ratuje Eli'a przed jednym z bandytów czyhających na szlakach podróżnych. Później również pojawiła się na eliminacjach Turnieju Śluzostrzelców, który chciała wygrać. Pokonała tam w pięknym stylu króla śluzu. Członkostwo w Gangu pozwala jej na efektywniejsze przykładanie się do słusznej sprawy, oraz daje jej gwarancję, że zawsze będzie w centrum wydarzeń, aby przekazywać mieszkańcom Slugterry informacje o tym, co się dzieje. Cechy charakteru Trixie jest specjalistką od śluzaków i zawsze chciała pokazywać ludziom, że te stworzonka są naprawdę niezwykłe. Nie rozstaje się z kamerą. Jej marzeniem jej zrealizowanie filmu dotyczącego Śluzaków: to, że mają one uczucia, własny język a nawet budują własne społeczeństwa. Jej priorytetem jest również informowanie mieszkańców Slugterry poprzez swoje filmy o sytuacji w podziemnej krainie i działaniach Blakk'a. Jest to dla Trixie rodzaj misji. Jest bardzo inteligentna, i często jako jedyna zawsze ma głowę na karku. W zanadrzu zawsze ma jakiś plan, dzięki czemu wszyscy uchodzą cało z opresji. W odcinkach Dziedzictwo i Odległy brzeg jako pierwsza zauważyła, że Eli miewa przed nimi sekrety i to ona najbardziej nalegała na to, by je zdradził. Dowodzi to tego, że Trixie zależy na Gangu i na tym, by się on nie rozpadł pod wpływem niedopowiedzeń. Chciała dać do zrozumienia Eli'owi, że może jej, Kordowi i Pronto zaufać, bo są przyjaciółmi. Ciekawostki *Potrafi jednym klawiszem pokonać Korda w grze wideo, nawet się na niej nie skupiwszy, co nazywała kończącym ciosem. (ang. Finishing Blow) *Początkowo Trixie miała posiadać kuszę, zamiast blastera. *Jej ulubione śluzaki to Polero, Tormato i Arachnet. *Bardzo lubi straszyć Pronto, choć nie jest tak "bezlitosna" w tych żartach jak Kord. *Podkochuje się w Mario Bravado. *Trixie bardzo lubi nagrywać wideo i oglądać je z gangiem Shane'a. *Kręci wszystkie Slugisodes. *Podkochuje się w niej Millard Milford. *Nie lubi Billy'ego, i uważa że jest prostakiem. *Swojego Tormato nazwała '''Hurek. Trixe_i_billy.jpg|Trixie złowiesczo patrzy na Bill'ego Trixie przebrana za Dayne.JPG|Trixie przebrana za Dayne Śluzak.png|Hurek Trixie w blasterze Trixie.png|Różne modele Trixie bc887dbc2fd858bcc566d1b860f5c7c3578a13c3.jpg|Trixie Pronto i Kord Slugterra_S01E01.jpg|Trixie nagrywająca film Press still-trixie Holding Slugs.jpg|Trixie ze śluzakami trix123.jpg|Trixie Sting nienos.jpg|Trixie z blasterem afgh341.jpg|Model Trixie asghvbvm..jpg|Trixie w ,,Battle or Slugterra'' Blaster_Trixie.png|Blaster Trixie Bomer.png|Mecha Bestia Trixie fbed33eb-f456-4304-98fe-8e00df60bb87.jpg WATCH-~1.JPG imagesCAVEUXV1.jpg 24a18725e1738d9e2260bce745600183227dad61.jpg char_90041.jpg dtyre.png trixie2.jpg|Trixie w stroju do Slugball'u Blachnet w blasterze Trixie.JPG|Z Blachnetem w blasterze Kategoria:Bohaterzy Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Nastolatek Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Trixie Kategoria:Gang Shane'a Kategoria:Pozytywni Kategoria:Reżyser Kategoria:Śluzogała